Redheaded freaking moron!
by Asako-chan
Summary: Elena, a twenty year old girl, has joined The Turks with hope of a better life, but experiences that life in ShinRa isn't as easy as she believed. To make things worse, one of her colleagues is...Reno.


Disclaimer: I don't own these guys, and I'm happy about that. Imagine what my room would look like if The Turks had their HQ here. ;;

Final Fantasy VII is © to SquareEnix.

Also, my first fanfic in English. Bear with me…

Elena wasn't sure of what she expected when she joined the secret elite organisation known as The Turks.

A better life maybe?

A life, anyway…

Because twenty years old Elena had given up everything she had to get her new life. Two years ago… only two years ago, and still…

She kicked an empty trash can beside her and stared in the mirror while fixing her tie. The blonde hair that once was long and beautiful was cut short to not get in her way, and the suit she wore was designed to fit a man.

If it weren't for her face and breasts, she could easily pass for a young boy…

Elena closed her eyes for a moment. Considering the way she did look before, she could easily have found another way to make money, a way more suited for her perhaps, but then again, her parents…

And what could possibly be better than being an agent and bodyguard for the authorities?

Even if that meant she had to work her butt off every day until she nearly dropped because of the jobs they gave her.

_Elena, stay on guard! Elena, clean up! Elena, snap some pictures of that guy, Elena… and then, the paperwork, Elena! The PAPERWORK! Only because she was female… _

- It wasn't MY fault that I was born with these!

She kept staring angrily at her reflection. Not only was she the youngest one in The Turks, she was the only female too. The rest of the organisation consisted of Tseng, the leader. A cold and calm man who didn't really have anything against her, but never really accepted her as one of their own. Then they had Rude, silent Rude who treated her almost as if she was his little sister…

And Reno.

If it weren't for Reno, life in ShinRa wouldn't be so bad, Elena had figured out. Ok, so she wasn't the smartest match in the matchbox, but hell, he didn't have to treat her like he did only because she was the newbie.

Criticizing, always criticizing, especially when she failed. And if she managed to do something well, he a) completely ignored it or b) told the entire ShinRa he could to it a million times better.

Reno was the worst thing that happened to the Planet ever. Crazy for attention, ugly and a freaking womanizer, what kind of moron had sticking his tongue out as trademark?

Besides, he was… oh, he was…!

Elena, who came from a fairly rich family, had gone to a good school and known well-mannered boys all her life. Reno didn't know it was possible to hide the shirt in your pants when you wore a suit, didn't know what the words "hair comb" meant and never had contact with an iron in his entire life.

A vibration from her cell phone made her snap out of her chain of thoughts. Time to get something to eat, or else…

Elena took a last glance in the mirror before exiting the WC – in time to meet her leader, who stared coldly at her as always.

- What are you doing here?

Elena swallowed. – Did I miss something, sir?

- You missed a meal, Tseng replied, not really concentrating on her anymore. He dialled a number on his own cell phone and went down the corridor without a word more.

Elena stared after him, blushing weakly.

_Mr Tseng…_

Their leader was as different from Reno as it was possible to be. Calm, neatly dressed… not to mention, a professional Turk. Tseng could handle everything, weapons, martial art, diplomacy…

_And then, he was…_

By now, Elena was blushing furiously. She shook her head, deciding to get something to eat after all.

It was such a pity; Tseng was rarely with them on their missions. He preferred to work alone and carried out a lot of special missions given only to him. And of course, the one to decide everything when Tseng was away… was Reno.

And since Reno didn't want to deal with her in any ways, she ended up either with Rude or alone.

Elena swallowed and entered the cafeteria, where Reno and Rude were chatting over two cups of coffee as always. The first thing she was greeted with was a loud moan, telling her she wasn't exactly welcome.

- Good afternoon to you too bastard, Elena muttered, proceeding as if she didn't notice the two at all. She went to the counter, wondering what she should buy when she heard Reno's ugly laughter behind her.

She sighed, turning around and facing her redheaded enemy, who immediately stuck out his tongue and took a step behind.

- Reno…

He completely ignored her, getting himself a sandwich before heading back to Rude. Elena shook her head, getting herself one with egg and salmon and finding a table as far as possible away from _him._

About five minutes later, the two Turks had finally decided to leave and get back to work, much to Elena's pleasure. She was actually about to breathe out when a plastic cup hit her back. Turning around, Elena saw Reno glaring at her a few tables away.

- Don't be late.

- Oh don't worry. You're the slacker here, Elena muttered, turning back to her food when the redhead approached her. Angrily, Elena was forced to face him.

- Listen, would you please step aside? I don't want to watch your face when I'm eating. That wall over there is a MUCH more pleasant sight, you know…

- Knock it off, newbie, Reno spat, handing her some papers. – Tseng wants you to go trough these.

Elena snatched the documents from his hand and kept glaring. Without a word, Reno sighed and turned around, shaking his head as if Elena was some dumb child.

- Monkey…

- Shut UP!

- Shut me up when you finally stop failing every single task you're given!

- Gods! Reno… you're such a…!

- Listen girlie, I already have a headache. Hurry up and get back to work, ne?

With these parting words, Reno sent her a smirk and left. Only when Elena was completely sure he was gone, she sighed and rested her arms on the table.

_Moron. Moron, moron, moron… eh…?_

Noticing her sleeves were all warm and wet – and the empty coffee cup on her table, Elena shrieked and kicked the chair on her right side.

_When the hell did he manage to do THAT?_

- RENO, YOU FREAKING IDIOT!

Author's note: Muahaha… hehe… TBC of course.


End file.
